We plan to conduct serial studies of patients with systemic lupus erythematosus with particular focus on the possibility that alterations in their idiotypic - anti-idiotypic control mechanisms may affect or significantly influence the course of their disease. These studies will involve studies of their peripheral blood and will be done on serum samples or anti-coagulated blood samples of 10-15 m1 at time.